The Ultimate Betrayal
by samfriz45
Summary: This is my take on the 3rd book. With everything in chaos, those Raisa thought she could trust now can't and vice versa. Meanwhile, Han has his own plan that will destroy everything the Naeming swore to prevent. Evil is everywhere... PLEASE READ!
1. Lost, but Not Forgotten

_I do not own the Seven Realms series!  
This story is my take on what will happen in the third book. Please feel free to critize and give ideas. I appreciate all. Please review!_

**The Ultimate Betrayal**

Lost, but Not Forgotten

Princess Raisa groaned as a few small raindrops dripped onto her tired face. She slowly opened her eyes and rolled onto her stomach and yawned. The grass was wet with the morning dew and she recoiled away from its cold touch. She slowly stood up and brushed the dirt off of her cadet uniform. The world around her was still dark, but Raisa could tell it was morning. She had survived another night, she thought somewhat happily.

It had been nearly a month since Raisa had escaped from the grasps of Gerald Montaigne and Micah Bayar. Now she found herself alone, cold, and fairly lost in the middle of nowhere. A month ago she had been 'kidnapped' by Micah Bayar, his sister Fiona, their cousins the Manders, and family friend Wil Mathis. Then, they had been ambushed by the newly crowned King of Arden: the ruthless Gerald Montaigne. And _then_, the Tamron army has attacked Gerald's invading army and Raisa found herself free, but alone.

"Oh, what I would do to have Amon Byrne here," she muttered sadly to herself as she mounted the pale white horse named Ghost. Ghost had been Fiona's horse that Raisa had managed to capture and escape with.

Amon Byrne had been Raisa's best friend from childhood. They had grown up together back in the Fells, doing whatever dangerous and reckless things they wanted to. Amon was the son of Queen Mariana's captain, Edon Byrne. Queen Mariana was Raisa's mother.

For the past three years Amon had been away at Oden's Ford learning how to be a soldier. When he returned home for the summer he and Raisa had become close again… and maybe a little _too_ close. Then, to avoid an illegal marriage to wizard Micah Bayar, Raisa and Amon had run back to Oden's Ford where Raisa assumed the name of Rebecca Morley—a new soldier recruit.

Amon had been her rock. He'd always been there for her—even when she didn't deserve it. And, now she felt utterly and depressingly alone. _Amon would know what to do_, Raisa thought dejectedly as she led Ghost alongside the Delphi Road.

Raisa's plan was to travel alongside the Delphi Road and back into the safety of the Fells where she could live with the clans until her father could plan her return to the throne. Raisa reached into her saddle bag and pulled out a rather detailed map of the Seven Realms. She wrapped the reins around the pommel of the saddle and let her fingers trail across the soft cloth. Her index finger stopped when she reached the Demonai camp. Suddenly, she turned Ghost left with her thighs and headed into the thick forest.

"I should be parallel with the Demonai camp by now," Raisa muttered reassuringly to herself. "If I'm right I'll reach the camp by mid-day tomorrow."

-O-O-O-

Han Alistair shuffled his feet uncomfortably as he stared at the tall and dark Averill Demonai, the patriarch of the Demonai warrior clan. Averill paced angrily back and forth as the light morning rain hit off the small tent. He ran his left hand through his wet hair and swore quite loudly. He glanced over at Han who held his gaze.

"Are you sure it was the Bayar's who took her?" Averill asked hastily.

Han nodded. "That's what Corporal Byrne believed… and it just makes sense. I mean, she went missing when the Bayar's cleared out. Who else could it be?"

Averill shook his head and Han could have sworn he saw a teardrop fall from the hardened warrior's face.

Han frowned, why was the patriarch of the Demonai clan so worried about Rebecca? He knew Rebecca was half-Demonai… but why was the _patriarch _so damned worried about her? Was he her father?

_No_, Han thought. _Lord Demonai is the father of Princess Raisa… could Rebecca be…? No, there's _no _way that she's the princess_. _Not Rebecca._

"Sir," Han asked hesitantly. "I know that Rebecca used to work for the Bayar's… but what do they want with her? Did she do something to them?"

Lord Demonai frowned. Raisa hadn't worked for the Bayar's… what was the boy talking about? Demonai shook his head. The answer was still the same. "I don't know," he finally replied.

**Please REVIEW!**


	2. When Anger and Confusion Collide

**When Anger and Confusion Collide**

Riding into the illuminated Demonai Camp sent cold shivers down Raisa's spine. It felt incredibly strange to finally be returning to the Fells after nearly a year away in unwanted exile.

It must have been close to midnight when she, Reid, and the other wearisome Demonai warriors rode into camp, for it was not buzzing with its usual raw excitement. Several figures, however, did appear from inside the main lodge. Though it was extremely dark outside, the pale moon's glossy glow provided ample light for Raisa to distinguish the elderly features of her grandmother, Elena.

Reid dismounted his horse near the center of camp, several yards away from Elena and the other clan elders. Raisa followed suit and tied her horse to one of the long wooden poles that stood adjacent to the fire pit. Most of the Demonai warriors hung back to tend to the horses as Raisa and Reid were greeted by Elena and several others.

Astonishment was clearly displayed on their faces. "Granddaughter, thank the Maker you're safe. But, what are you doing back in the Fells? We had no idea you were coming..." Elena asked as she pulled Raisa into a deep embrace.

"It's a long story. Is my father here?" Elena shook her head.

"No. He just left this morning. But we'll dispatch someone for him immediately," she promised Raisa. Elena whispered something into the ear of the man beside her who quickly proceeded to pull aside three well-rested Demonai warriors.

By now a small crowd was beginning to form. "We'll continue this once everything has calmed down a bit. For now, why don't you wait in the Lodge? I'll handle this," Elena suggested to Raisa who happily agreed.

She knew well that the coming hours would test her as the future leader of the Fells.

Pushing his way through the growing crowd, Han caught a glimpse of a young girl slipping away into the main Demonai Lodge. Due to the amount of people, Han could not get a clear view of her face, but his focus soon became occupied by the strong voice of Matriarch Elena.

"No one is speak a word of anything they have seen tonight. One of our daughters has finally returned tonight. But, her continued safety relies on your continued silence. Understood?"

"Yes," answered nearly everybody. For some reason, Han knew that the clans people would never think of defying the Matriarch's orders. These were dangerous times... and it didn't hurt that most of them had a pretty good idea who this returning 'daughter' was.

Unfortunately, Han hadn't the slightest idea.

One by one, most of the clans people began to disperse back to their homes, but Han remained where he was. Elena caught his eye and frowned. She motioned for him to approach, but Han hesitated. What did she want from him? Against his better judgement, Han cautiously walked toward her.

"Come with me Alistair," she spoke softly. Han subconsciously allowed a frown to form on his face, but he fell in line behind her as she led the way. To his mild surprise, she led him to the Lodge.

The Lodge was composed of three main rooms and several smaller rooms that branched off. The first room was filled with finely made clan chairs surrounding a large, handsome table. Besides the table and chairs, the rest of the room was rather sparse.

Han heard the sound of a door closing and a moment later Reid Demonai appeared from the left corridor. Han hadn't seen him slip inside as the crowd had dissipated.

"Where is she? Elena asked.

Reid inclined his head down the hallway. "The far room. I thought it best she rest, at least for a few hours," he shrugged. "Apparently, she agreed."

Elena nodded approvingly. "Well, go and get her. She can wait a few more minutes. I think it's time for Alistair to meet her."

Elena spoke to Reid as if Han wasn't here in the room. But, something was nagging Han: who was this mysterious 'she' that Elena and Reid were talking about? It was obviously the girl he had seen walking inside the Lodge. But, he had no idea who it could be. Reid's voice suddenly pulled Han away from his thoughts.

"Why is he even here?" Reid demanded as if he had just realized Han was in the room. "We don't need a jinxflinger to protect her. We can do it ourselves."

Perhaps if Han had been more awake, he would have seen it coming sooner. "Hang on," Han whispered, revelation filling his mind, "you're talking about Princess Raisa, aren't you?"

He didn't wait for either to respond. The blood inside of him began to boil and he clenched his fists tightly, resisiting the urge to use his amulet. As far as he was concerned, the princess heir and the Queen were responsible for his mother's and Mari's death. There was no way he wanted to protect this spoiled princess. No matter what she'd been through.

"Do you think I want to be here anymore than you? 'Cause I don't. Just give me the word and I'm gone," Han struggled to keep his voice level. Where was this sudden anger coming from?

"Will you please be quiet? I'm trying to sleep."

Han allowed himself to glance over at the figure who now stood slightly behind Reid. _It must be Princess Raisa, _Han thought as his eyes finally focused on the short, slim figure.

Han's heart stopped dead in his chest.

"Han?" she whispered with clear astonishment.

"R-Rebecca?" Han replied, just as confused as she was. He then remembered that Rebecca had been missing. "What are you doing here? Corporal Bryne said that you'd been taken..."

Raisa was too speechless for words, but Reid wasn't. "Your Highness... you know this... _jinxflinger_?" Reid asked, slightly sneering.

Both Raisa and Han froze.

_What was going on...? _Han asked himself.

**Please review; it only takes a minute!**


	3. Place Your Trust in No One

**Place Your Trust in No One**

_Damn. Damn. Damn. This is _not _happening_, Raisa head swarmed. _This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. It wasn't worth keeping the lie... I should have just told him. But, it didn't matter now. Not anymore. _

"Please, just here me out. _Please_ _Han_," Raisa pleaded with Han. When he didn't answer, Raisa turned to Elena and Reid. "A moment alone. We need to talk."

Reid opened his mouth to protest, but the look Raisa gave him silenced him. "If you need us, we'll be outside."

The moment the door closed, Raisa took a deep breath and looked Han dead in the eye. But, it was Han who broke the silence, still not wanting to believe what was inevitably going to be said. "Don't lie to me Rebeca. What's going on?"

Raisa took a step forward, but Han deliberately stepped backwards, away from her.

"I wanted to tell you, I really did," Raisa began, still looking Han in the eye. "But, I just couldn't. For one thing, you were a wizard. I've not had the best experiences with wizards; but I now know you'd never betray me... but I was still afraid. I was afraid that if you knew my true identity then you'd want nothing to do with me. I know you blame the Queen for your mother and sister's death. I thought you'd blame me. I didn't want to lose you."

Han took this in for a few moments. "So you admit that you are Princess Raisa."

Raisa nodded solemnly. "I'm so sorry Han. I really am. I know you must hate me, but please try to understand me," Raisa chocked.

"I suppose you told Corporal Bryne about your identity?" Han asked roughly.

"Yes. Amon and I created 'Rebecca Morley' so I could sneak into Ragmarket. He always knew it was an alias."

"Why did you even go to Oden's Ford?"

Raisa swallowed hard and Han realized he already knew the answer. He was looking at her as Rebecca, but she wasn't. She was Princess Raisa.

And Princess Raisa had run away from home. "You were the one who left Micah Bayar at the altar," Han breathed. "That's why you went to Oden's Ford."

"Yes," Raisa replied in a barely audible voice. She avoided Han's gaze; her thoughts were suddenly drifting far away.

"Hang on, how did you get back to the Fells? Corporal Byrne said the Bayars were most likely responsible for your disappearance... What happened in the library that night? It was a mess in there... Where are the Bayars now?" Han rushed question after question at Raisa, but she just smiled faintly.

Raisa, too tired to recollect what had happened, simply replied. "It's a long story, Han. Can't it wait until later?"

Han licked his weathered lips, unwilling to allow his questions to go unanswered so easily. But, he knew Rebecca...er Raisa... He knew better than to keep pestering her for answers. It was a waste of time and breath. She was far too stubborn.

The door swung back open and only Elena reentered. "I think you two have had enough time to talk," she said warily. Neither Han nor Raisa answered, so Elena kept talking. "Lord Demonai should be back by tomorrow morning. I think it's now in everybody's best interest if we all rest up in the meantime."

oOoOoOo

If Han had any hope of falling asleep before it would now be virtually impossible. _Why didn't I see it before?_ Han reached into his pocket and produced a small coin-a crown- or more commonly referred to as a girlie in Han's former line of work.

The face on it now looked exactly like Rebecca's face in profile. The memory of their meeting in Ragmarket trickled back into his mind. Lord Demonai, her _father_, had been there. As had Corporal Byrne. Corporal Byrne, the song of Capitain Edon Byrne-head of Queen Marianna's personal guard. Now it made sense that the future Capitain would be escorting the future Queen around.

Memories from their tutoring sessions also came flooding back. Every time he had insulted the Gray Wolf queens, she had rushed to defend them. Han had indirectly been insulting her. But, most of Han's surprise laid not in Rebecca's actual identity. It laid in the fact that Han wasn't mad at Raisa/Rebecca.

And he couldn't explain why.

Maybe it was the way she had looked at him, the sorrow in her eyes. He'd always imagined the princess heir as a spoiled, heartless monster-well-deserving of his many insults. But, that wasn't Raisa. Although she had lied about who she actually was; she hadn't 'lied' about her personality. She was still Rebecca.

Wasn't she?

oOoOoOo

Raisa's thought had become engulfed with Han Alistair. An hour earlier she had been getting ready to fall asleep on a soft clan bed when loud voices had interrupted her. Sleep deprivation had caused Raisa to become more easily irritated and she let her emotion get the better of her. Typical hot-headed Raisa. Then she had stomped outside her room only to find Han Alistair. Her rashness had certainly led to undesirable consequences.

And then she had spluttered out the truth and he just stood their dumbfounded.

"I should have told him back at Oden's Ford. It would have saved so much trouble."

But something i n the back of Raisa's mind pushed its way forward. _What was Han doing in Demonai_? He certainly wasn't clan. He was the exact opposite. He was a wizard-banned from the Spirits. So, if he wasn't permitted in the Spirits then why was he here? Who had written him?

Raisa knew perfectly well that kind of authority rested only with her father and grandmother. This meant they both knew he was a wizard. They knew and they hadn't told her.

"How long have they known?" Raisa asked herself.

Chances were her father had known that Han was a wizard before she had left for Oden's Ford... before _Han_had left for Oden's Ford. The clans would _never_allow a wizard to go to Oden's Ford if they had the ability to stop it.

Not unless they _wanted_ Han to go.

But, why would they want Han to be trained as a wizard?

It seemed as if everybody was hiding something. _Who can I trust now? _

Raisa's sudden epiphany had dispelled any weariness in her body. She sat up and walked back into the Lodge's main room. Elena and the others sat around the table, taking in hushed voices. They must have been so involved in their conversation that they didn't even seem to notice her presence. Raisa seized the opportunity.

"Where is my father?" she asked loudly. "Or are you going to hide that from me too?"

The following silence was filled with extreme tension as everyone quickly turned around to face her. Their faces told her nothing.

"Well aren't you going to answer me?" she added impatiently as she glared at them all. Her heart was racing slightly. She tried her best to ignore it.

"Are you well, Your Highness?"

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much," she snapped. "Now I believe you owe me an explanation. I don't think my question is too difficult."

Elena hid back a smile. Secretly, she was proud that her granddaughter was standing up for herself. She was acting like the great ruler she would one day be. And that day was right around the corner.

"Lord Demonai had a meeting with Willow at Marisa Pines Camp. He should be back within the hour."

Raisa thought about that for a quick moment. That meant that several hours had passed since her fateful meeting with Han. She nodded. "Good. Now can you please explain to me-" Raisa's next question was cut off as the main door swung open.

Standing in the doorway were two people: Lord Demonai and Capitain Byrne. Averill Demonai instantly spotted his daughter and crossed the room in long strides to pull her into a loving embrace. Raisa's failure to return the hug did not go unnoticed. Capitain Byrne stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He inclined his head to Raisa, but his gaze continued throughout the room.

"Amon's not here," Raisa answered his unasked question. Her voiced waved slightly as she remembered Amon's strong, handsome face. She needed him here so much.

"Then where is Corporal Byrne, Raisa?" Averill asked as she exchanged glances with both Byrne and Elena who had now risen from her seat.

"I don't know..." Raisa choked.

"What do you mean? Is he in trouble?" Averill continued.

"I don't know," Raisa repeated. "I haven't seen him in a month."

Recognition flickered across Captain Byrne's face. It was at that moment that Raisa realized that he knew what had transpired at Oden't Ford. Or at least he knew _something _had gone terribly wrong down there.

Byrne turned to Lord Demonai. "Do you remember that feeling I had before, Averill? I'm afraid I was right."

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	4. An Alliance

**For making you guys wait so long, I wrote an extra long chapter. I hope you guys like it! And as always, please review!**

**An Alliance **

The growing sound of deep voices grew outside Han's small, cozy tent. Han, who was currently lying on his well-toned back, quickly rolled up and pivoted his body so his feet touched the ground. He could see the illuminated silhouettes of two fully grown men near the front of his tent. Han swore silently. _Will it ever be quiet around here_?

"Have you heard that Averill returned late last night? My son saw him and someone else go into the Lodge. I thought Averill was supposed to be away for about a week on business," the taller of the two men spoke.

"So I've heard. But, I heard that it was Captain Byrne who returned with him. It must have something to do with Princess Raisa's return home. I wonder what they're up to..." the other one replied, his voice full of interest.

"Well, it's none of our business," the first man replied adamantly. His voice then rapidly abated, it shrinking down into a barely audible voice. Han couldn't quite hear what he added to Han had to strain his ears to scarcely make out what the other man was going to reply. But, Han had mastered the art of eavesdropping during his brutal, unforgiving life as a street lord. If you couldn't hear your enemy coming, you were as good as dead. It was a lesson he had learned very earlier on. And now it was coming in handy.

"So, what do you think they want with _him_?"

Han held his breath as he realized they were referring to him: the hated wizard, Han Alistair And their protector.

"Shh! Keep it down. That's _his _tent over there. What if he hears us? He may use his evil jinxflinger magic on us," the original man whispered, trepidation and apprehension filling his voice.

The second, more opinionated man chuckled unexpectedly. "What? Do you honestly believe he'll even attempt to jinx us? He's surrounded by Demonai warriors. One wizard—one _boy_—against all us? Ha! You give him too much credit. I say we just get rid of the boy. We don't need him," the main jeered. His voice had also risen in volume. Han couldn't help but think he had done it on purpose.

However, their voices then became fainter as they began to walk away, both of them now laughing loudly. Han clenched both his teeth and fists together as he mentally tried to calm himself down. Why did no one understand? He didn't want to be here! He had no desire to be here. But, then he remembered Raisa. _At least when I die, I'll be dying for someone I care about_, he thought bitterly. It still didn't make the prospect of dying any easier. But, a new-found _obligation_ was beginning to form in his heart.

Suddenly, a new figure appeared outside his tent. Han sighed almost angrily as he forcefully pushed himself off the bed and walked toward the tent's entrance. He lazily ran his hand through his ruffled golden hair.

"Han? Are you in there?"

Han froze. It was Rebecca. Raisa. He was having a bit of trouble getting used to that. What was she doing here? Hadn't her father just returned? Why wasn't she with him? Slowly, _very slowly_, he lifted the tent flap and stared into the familiar green eyes of the girl he thought he had known pretty well. She licked her lips and gazed down at her shoes. She seemed rather depressed and uncomfortable—nervous even.

"My father wants to talk to you, but… I have something to say first. I don't think I gave you an ample enough explanation earlier. I owe you own at least that," she added grudgingly.

Han faltered. She looked miserable… like she was genuinely sorry for everything that had happened. "Please Han," she pleaded with him softly. "I'm not one to admit I'm wrong; but I was Han. I don't want to lose you in my life. I _need _you, just as you'll need me down the road."

That sounded ominous. _You'll need me down the road_. But, Han didn't really have a choice here. His curiosity was getting the better of him. Reluctantly, he backed away and allowed her to sneak in under his arm as he held the flap open for her. She walked until she was at the other side of the tent and leaned agitatedly against the bedframe. Han let the flap fall down, and leaned against the small desk that sat next to the tent entrance. It was covered in papers from Oden's Ford that he had brought back. He, too, leaned restlessly against the desk. He waited for Raisa to speak.

"Are you angry with me?" she asked as she bit her lower lip.

"No," Han replied simply. Raisa waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't so she continued on.

"You may or may not know this, but my father returned a few hours ago. He told me that he was the one who was making you stay here. What he hasn't told me, is _why _you're actually here. But, I think I know," her voice faltered slightly.

"You're probably the only wizard in all the Fells who isn't trying to kill me or capture me. You're probably the only wizard who's against the Wizard Council… actually I have no idea. But, I'm guessing that my father is going to use you in the upcoming war against the Wizard Council." She swallowed. "I want you to know, that you don't have to do this. If you want to leave you can. I wouldn't make you fight for me if you didn't want to. You're still my… friend."

"You're my friend too, Rebecca—Raisa," Han corrected himself. "But, I don't have a choice. Your father threatened to kill me if I left," he explained almost accusingly. He spread his arms out in long-held frustration. "Until he says I can leave, I'm stuck here."

Raisa had no response. She was quite for a few more moments as the two of them stared at each other in both confusion and remorse. Both of them still had feelings for each other, but they weren't quite sure how they stood with each other. Rebecca/Raisa's identity revelation had changed everything. Would it ever be resolved? Nothing made sense anymore.

"You should know that you're the only person I trust wholeheartedly within the camp—and the world, for that matter. I don't trust my father, or my grandmother, or Captain Byrne. Too many secrets divide us…"

Han wanted to ask why, but Raisa kept on talking. "I was sent to bring you back so that we could all talk together. I'm telling you this. We have to work together. They're going to prick and pry any information they can out of us. We have to trust each other. If not… we may be forced into something neither of us want to be involved in."

Raisa was being so incredibly vague that it set Han on edge. Han prided himself on being able to read people, but he never was quite sure about Raisa. She was too good at keeping secrets. But, the desperation in her voice let Han know that she was telling the truth. Whatever _that _was.

"I have your back, Raisa," Han finally responded. He kept his trader face on, but Raisa let hers slowly crumple away and a tired smile replaced it.

"You have no idea what that means to me, Han," she breathed. But her face became solemn again. "I don't want to go back and face them. Not yet."

"Then don't," Han replied lightheartedly outstretching his arms slightly. Raisa shook her head. Han was acting like it was the simplest thing in the world. But, it wasn't. She had to go back and face them. She had to get back on track to taking back her rightful throne. And it _wasn't _going to be easy or simple.

Raisa took a moment and looked at Han with a slightly dubious look on her pretty face. "How can you not hate me? How can you even bare to look at me? I lied to you…" she trailed off apologetically, but she looked at him with a look of both interest and amusement.

Han shrugged. "Trust me, I've been asking myself the same question. I guess you're the only one I can rely on—even if you've lied to me about who you actually are. I mean, it can't get much worse than that, you know? Meanwhile, your… father and grandmother… they'll lie straight to my face and use me however they please. I need your help just as much as you need mine."

Raisa was silent. _Well he certainly keeps me on my toes_… "Is there anything else you want to know? I think you deserve to know pretty much anything about me…"

Han eyes Raisa suspiciously. Here was this girl who had hid her entire life from him for over a year… and now… now she was willing to tell him anything about herself. What would he ask? Han remember what Bird had told him at Oden's Ford: Princess Raisa had been almost forced into a marriage with Micah Bayar. He had let that part slip back in the Lodge, but now he wanted answers.

"So you were going to marry Micah Bayar?" he asked simply.

Raisa froze. She tried to appear indifferent, but Han could tell that she was bothered by the idea of the young wizard. "You want to know about _Micah_?"

"Yeah, I do. He and I don't get along. I think that's something we have in common," Han replied.

Raisa snorted. "Well, we used to get along. Before all of this happened… before he _betrayed _me. But, I don't know… everything's changed," Raisa tried to explain, but she was clearly distraught over something.

Han didn't understand. Raisa and Micah had probably grown up at court together. They were both bluebloods after all. "So you're saying you were friends when you were little?"

Raisa chuckled. "Sure, Han. I've only had one real friend at court, Amon Byrne. Micah and I have never seen eye-to-eye on a lot of things. But… let's just say this: we used each other to get what we wanted. But, Micah took it a step too far. Look I'm just not ready to talk about this yet."

Han let the matter drop, but he suspected that Micah and Raisa did have a past. A past that Han didn't want to think about right now. He moved onto the next question. "How did you get back here from Oden's Ford? What happened in the library?"

"If you want me to answer that question you're going to have to wait until we get back to the Lodge. I only want to explain it once," Raisa answered wearily. "It's not something I enjoy talking about."

"You haven't told them what happened to you?"

"No. Of course not. I don't trust any of them at the moment," she snapped. She then sighed. "I guess we have to go back."

"I guess you're right."

**Please review!**


	5. It's About Time

**Here we go! I hope you guys like it! And as always, please review! I promise to update soon! I'm not as busy these days.**

**It's About Times**

The room was deathly quiet. No one breathed and no one blinked. The tension was so thick Raisa doubted even a butcher knife from the castle's kitchens could cut it. Sitting around the table were five figures: Raisa and Han who sat across from Elena, Averill, and Edon Byrne. Both Han and Raisa were fighting the natural instinct to fidget in their seats, but they put on their usual trader faces and sat still—perfectly still. Han's hand was resting peacefully on the metal hilt of his trusty knife. The unconscious action brought him an immeasurable amount of comfort. Raisa, in turn, was slowly nudging the golden ring on her finger that she had worn devotionally for the past year.

Finally, Lord Demonai had had enough. Clearing his throat louder than he intended too, he plunged into the speech that had been swarming through his busy mind for the past few hours. "Raisa, we are delighted that you have returned safely, but now we need to discuss what needs to be done to ensure your safety."

Raisa couldn't help but roll her eyes. Her father was treating her like a child. He _never_ treated her like child. Ever. But, today he was. Raisa suspected more had happened in the Fells during the past year than she knew. And she was determined to find out what. It was her job—no it was her _right_.

"Father, what happened while I was gone? What aren't you telling me?"

"Raisa, what's important now is that we plan your safety. A war is almost inevitable now. Lord Bayar has far too much power. The queen may pass you over and name Mellony heir. We cannot allow this to happen. It would destroy the Fells," Elena intervened. Raisa noticed that Elena had deflected her question, but she knew that she didn't have time to be stubborn. Time was of the essence.

Elena continued on. "You know that Alistair is here to help us defend you. He will be invaluable in this war—"

"Wait a moment! You're sending one wizard, one wizard trainee, against the _entire_ Wizard Council? That's suicidal," Raisa interrupted, her eyes locking on with Han's. It was at that moment that she really noticed the true severity of the situation. She wouldn't make Han risk his life for her. Not like this. Not ever. There must be another way, she pleaded with herself in her head.

"This decision is not for you to decide, Raisa," Lord Demonai said firmly. "The future of the Fells depends solely on your continued existence. We desperately need a strong ruler and whether you like it or not, that day may come sooner than you think."

Raisa was quiet. Her eyes brimmed with fresh, crystal-like tears. As if she didn't know this! This is why she had run away in the first place! It was also the reason why she so desperately had wanted to return to the Fells. For so long she had been running away from this conflict. But, it was too late to keep on running. This inexorable conflict was finally coming to a head. She was afraid.

Afraid of the unknown.

This time it Captain Byrne who spoke. His voice was quiet and thoughtful as if he actually had Raisa's best interest at heart. But, Raisa, who was blinded with throbbing anger, failed to identify this. What he had done for Amon and her still stung painfully. Looking into his well-structured face she couldn't help but see the striking similarities between father and son. She saw Amon in his face. And that, too, brought more tears to her eyes.

"Your Highness, why don't you start by telling us what exactly occured down at the Academy? It would be a good place to start," he suggested.

Frustrated, Raisa shrugged. She was tired of this formality that everyone was using around her. She so desperately wanted everything to be resolved. She wanted to be a child again, when she had no concerns in the world except what she would wear the next day. But, those days were long forgotten luxuries.

"Fine," she spat out bitterly. She glanced over at Han and noticed that he was waiting just as eagerly for to start her "epic" tale down to. She shrugged her shoulders one more time and readjusted herself in her chair so she was more relaxed. There was no point in starting this rather painful story if she was uncomfortable.

She then started into her nearly ten month adventure, starting off with the nearly-disastrous encounter near Westgate. She looked over at Captain Byrne when she spoke, for this pertained more to him than anyone else.

"Well, Amon and I were in a field practicing with our swords," she began with a little white lie. Well, it wasn't actually a lie. It was more like, bending to the truth to her benefit. There was no way she wanted to discuss what actually happened between them—especially with Han sitting directly beside her. "While we practicing we were attacked by Corporal Sloat and his group of men."

Captain Byrne squeezed his fist together tightly until the skin turned snow white. Lord Demonai nodded understandingly. "Reid told me about this. It's a good thing he was there to help you."

Raisa hid back a sheepish smile. She wondered what exactly Reid had seen that day. On second thought, she didn't want to know. She met her father's gaze and he inclined his head, urging her to continue on with her story. This time is was Raisa who cleared her throat and continued on. She continued on with Westgate (and how Micah had almost caught her) and then with the Fens. Elena and Captain Byrne both seemed rather interested in how Raisa and Amon had handled the situation with the Waterwalkers.

For the next hour and a half she told them chapter after chapter in her riveting life story. She left out parts she didn't feel were necessary or that she felt too embarrassed to talk about. Most importantly, she left out her relationship with Han. She knew her father and grandmother would criticize her for her actions and she didn't want any scorn to be placed on Han. He already had enough weight on his shoulders as it was. She also left out her awkward relationship with Amon. But Raisa couldn't shake the feeling that Captain Byrne knew exactly what was going on between them. This sparked another angry spasm in Raisa's brain, but she pushed it away. Finally, she reached the night of her mysterious "disappearance."

"It was a Thursday night, I believe. Or was it Tuesday?" Raisa murmured to herself. "It doesn't matter. Anyway, I was studying for finals in the Wien House Library, top floor. I must have fallen asleep because no one was there when I woke up at nine o'clock—an hour after the library closed. A Corporal Rivers woke me up… but something wasn't right. He was wearing a blue cadet scarf. I just _knew _something was going to happen. There was just a look in his eyes…" Raisa's voice grew soft and Han tensed in his seat. He had seen the aftermath of Raisa's battle with Rivers. "I threw something at him, but he was too quick. He pulled a cord around my throat, but I was now by the wall so I kicked up against it and we both fell back, but he hit his head off of the table… His neck was broken… I don't know what was going through my head, but I _had_ to get out of there. I ran toward the door, but Micah Bayar was there."

"Impeccable timing—just like any Bayar," Lord Demonai barked.

Raisa nodded in agreement. She hadn't noticed that her voice was gently shaking. "Well, he grabbed me and I tried to use my knife, but he knocked it away. I couldn't get him to let go. He was just too strong… finally, he _did_ let me go, only after I agreed to hear him out. Obviously, I agreed. So he then told me how he found me and what his father's plans were—"

"How did Bayar find you, Raisa?" Elena asked.

"That, um, letter, I wrote to Mama. Lord Bayar had Hallie followed back to Oden's Ford… and then they narrowed it down to me. I know I messed up! I was foolish, I know that now… I was just homesick… Look, can I just finish my story?" Raisa was seriously getting fed up with this retelling. She didn't know how much she could take.

"Well, after Micah told me that his father was planning to marry him off to Mellony he… he offered me a proposition of his own… He gave me a choice," Raisa said, now looking down at her hands. "He said he'd either take me downstairs to be killed by the rest of his father's assassins, or return to the Fells… and, um, marry him."

Raisa closed her eyes as she waited for the storm of protest. She looked to her father—but the protest didn't come from him. It came from Han.

"Marry you! Is he crazy? Isn't that why you left in the first place?" Han erupted from his seat, but then remembering where he was he awkwardly sat back down and ignored the curious looks from everyone around the table. _Man, this girlie means _way _too much to you, Alistair. She's making you act like a newbie street-runner who can't keep his mouth shut. _"Never mind…"

Raisa took a minute to stare at Han and she tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes slightly, appraising him. Maybe he really did care about her… Even after all the deceitful lies that divided them. Then shaking her head, she re-focused her mind. "Well… I _did_ agree to marry him. I needed time. I honestly believed that he would kill me… but it turns out that he probably wouldn't have—no matter what my response was. He had already killed the three other assassins downstairs—the ones he was _supposed_ to deliver me to. In any case, Micah defied his father to ensure that I stayed alive… I guess I owe him that much," Raisa admitted grudgingly.

"Well this has certainly taken an interesting turn," Elena agreed. "The young Bayar obviously isn't entirely loyal to his father… perhaps we can use this to our advantage. But, this doesn't explain how you escaped back to the Fells, Raisa. I assume Micah didn't just release you?"

Raisa shook her head. "No. He didn't. We were in Tamron, about three or four days away from Fetter's Ford and we were travelling alongside the river. Suddenly, we were surrounded by dozens of soldiers from Arden. And Gerald Montaigne was leading them—the newly crowned King of Arden."

"You've met Montaigne?" Elena asked.

Raisa shivered nervously. "He was at my debut party. Even then, I didn't like him. At first he didn't recognize me. Instead he demanded that Micah, Fiona, the Mander brothers, and Wil Mathis give him their amulets. Montaigne has decided to use wizardry in the South to help him win the wars…" Raisa trailed off for a moment before, once again, recollecting her thoughts.

"Then, Wil and Montaigne got into an argument… I guess… I don't exactly remember the details… But, in any case… Montaigne killed him. He ran him straight through with his sword. I know Wil was a wizard, but he was a Fellsian first and foremost. Gerald Montaigne killed him. And there was nothing I could do about it. Nothing…"

Han blinked uneasily. Out of the Bayar group, Han liked Wil the most, probably because Wil had never tried to kill him, he thought ruefully. His death was so unexpected that Han felt an emotion he never thought he'd feel for another wizard: sadness. Wil hadn't deserved to die. _You're growing weak, Alistair._

"Micah tried to engineer my release, but it backfired. Montaigne realized who I really was and he decided to take me back to his camp so that he could arrange our marriage. He's trying to unite Arden, the Fells, and Tamron all together under his rule. I thought there was no way I was going to escape.

"Micah and the others were being led the other way because Montaigne wanted them to teach the other wizards about the magic they'd learned at Oden's Ford. But, then Tamron forces appeared and that caused Montaigne's forces to go into a complete frenzy. Most of his invasion force was still on the other side of the river. I don't know what the outcome of the skirmish was because I grabbed the first horse I could find—Ghost, Fiona's horse—and galloped away as fast as I could," Raisa finished.

Captain Byrne nodded. "Well, Your Highness, we did receive a report about this skirmish. King Marcus's eldest son led the defense force. He was forced to retreat all the way back to the Tamron Court, where they are firmly holding out against Arden's invasion force. For now, the war is at a stalemate. But, if Tamron does fall the Fells will certainly be their next target. I don't know if we'll be able to defend ourselves."

"Liam was with them? Why was he leading them? Shouldn't he have been back at Tamron Court, where it's safe?" Raisa asked curiously.

Captain Byrne shrugged. "Regardless of why Liam Tomlin was actually there, his action did save your life, Your Highness."

Raisa simply nodded and looked back at her father. She could feel Han shifting closer to her and she didn't move away. Lord Demonai's face was twisted and contorted from very different, mixed emotions. He obviously seemed concerned about his daughter's safety. But, anger and pride were also quite visible across his aging face. He tapped his hand lightly against the table. "Well, this certainly was an enlightening tale, Raisa. I'm proud of you. There will be more questions later, but for now why don't both of you rest some more. I know this is taking a lot out of you," he looked at Han as he ended his statement. Han remembered that the original purpose for him being here was for Demonai to question him about who-knows-what. How far they had strayed from this path…

"An excellent suggestion, Averill," Elena quietly agreed. "We'll continue tomorrow night. For now, the three of us will continue our preparation."

**Please review!**


End file.
